Talk:2002/@comment-2601:480:C200:679F:8C87:94DF:CD59:85F1-20180915165256
Major Events: Febuary 1: Barney & Baby Bop Reading Is Fun (1993), Barney & Baby Bop When I Grow Up (1993), Barney & Baby Bop Rainy Day (1993), Barney & Baby Bop Playtime (1993), Barney Goes Back to Kindergarden School (1993), Baby Bop What Can We Do (1993), Happy Birthday Baby Bop (1993 Version), Barney & Baby Bop Safety First (1994), Barney & Baby Bop I See an X Ray Fish (1994), Barney & Baby Bop Lets Make Music (1994), Lets Go (1994), Picnics in the Park (1995), All Around the Neighborhood (1995), At the Zoo (1995), Barney Lets Play Games (1996), Happy Birthday BJ (1996), Baby Bop Saves the Day (1997), Baby Bop On the Move (1997), BJ To the Rescue (1997), BJ Map Adventure (1997), Good Night Baby Bop (1997), Baby Bop Chilly Day (1997), Baby Bop Farm Rescue (1997), Baby Bop and the Winter Games (1997), Baby Bop In Woonderland (1997), Baby Bop Camping Trip (1997), Baby Bop A Day at the Beach (1997), Barney Big Week (1997), Barney Lets Exploler (1997), Baby Bop My Yellow Blankey (1997), Baby Bop Picnic (1997), Barney Super Dee Duper Animal Friends (1998), Barney Fun on the Farm (1998), Barney Follow That Egg (1998), Barney Fun with Friends (1998), Barney Parade and Carnival Fun (1998), Barney Lets Go on an Adventure (1998), BJ Bugs and Insect (1998), Just Like BJ (1998), Barney's Happy Mothers Day (1998) (Mother's Day Special), Barney Little Star (1998), Barney Nursery Rhymes (1998), Baby Bop Helps Out (1998), BJ Busy Day (1998), Barney Funny Day (1998), Baby Bop Playtime (1998), BJ Big Sleepover (1998), Barney Favorite Things (1999), Baby Bop Imagine That (1999), BJ Puppy Love (1999), Barney Starry Christmas (1999) (Christmas Special), Baby Bop Book of Manners (1999), BJ Goes to the Potty (1999), Barney Show Me Your Smile (1999), Baby Bop What Will I Be (1999), BJ Valentine Adventure (1999) (Valentine's Day Special), Where Is Baby Bop (1999), Barney A Surprise Party (1999) (Thanksgiving special), BJ Big Sister (1999), Barney I Love Animals (1999), Barney I Love Nursary Rhymes (1999), Barney Lets Discover (1999), Barney Lets Pretend (1999), Barney A Merry Christmas (1999) (Christmas special), Barney's Goes Hiking (1999), Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun (1999), Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun (1999), Barney Animal Friends (1999), Barney Outdoor Adventure (1999), Barney Forest Friends (1999), Barney Colors of Spring (1999), Barney Visit the Zoo (1999), Barney Neighborhood Friends (1999), Barney Christmas Fun (1999) (Christmas special), Barney Fun with Rhymes (1999), Barney Halloween Fun (2000), Barney Time for Counting (1999), Barney Favorite Songs (1999), Baby Bop It' Showtime (1999), BJ Open House (1999), Barney Lights Camrea Action (1999), Barney Goes Underwater (1999), Barney Big and Strong (1999), Barney Halloween Fun (1999) (Halloween special), Barney Run Jump Skip and Sing (1999), Barney Springtime Fun (1999), Barney Four Seasons (1999), Barney I Love Nursary Rhymes (2000), Barney Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose (1999), Barney Playtime (2000), Barney Lets Discover (2000), Barney Lets Pretend (2000), Barney I Love Animals (2000), Barney Egg-Citting Easter (2000), Barney Painting Fun (2000), Barney First Picture Words (2000), Barney Egg-Citting Easter (1999) (Easter special), Barney BJ & The Rockets (2000), Barney Whats Cooking (2000), Barney Colorful Easter Eggs (2000), Barney Its Halloween (2000), Barney Happy Holidays (2000), Barney Better Than Ever (2000), Barney All Year Long (2000), Barney Holiday Friends (2000), Detective Barney (2000), Baby Bop Family & Friends (2000), and BJ Getting Ready for School (2000) are re-released to stores. Febuary 19: You Can Be Anything is released to stores. March 11: Barney appears alongside other famous children's characters in the We are Family music video PSA. March 12: Barney's Night Light Stories is released to Blockbuster Video stories. April 1: Barney makes an appearance at The White House Easter Egg Roll. April 9: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. April 26-28: Barney Goes to Hawaii. April 30: Barney's Beach Party is released to stores. Production for Season 9th begins. May 3: Jose Carlos Moreno passes away after his car accident. August 27: Round and Round We Go is released to stories. September 2: Season 7 premieres on PBS. September 10: Going Places with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. Barney's Purple Park Tour starts touring. September 18: Rock with Barney (1993-2000) are re-released of PBS stores. and it has new previews. October 22: Barney's Christmas Star is released to stores. November 22: Season 7 finale on PBS. Also, On The Move with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. November 28: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Colors All Around at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. December 5: Storytime with Barney (video), Storytime with Barney (book), Storytime with Barney (coloring/activity), and Storytime with Barney (soundtrack) are released to stores.